24 Ways To Annoy Your Partner At Christmas
by mangaluva
Summary: 24 days, 24 drabbles, 24 varying levels of Christmas crack. List from my brother, pairings from Kari-sama on DCTP Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Kaito x Aoko

_**24 Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_1:_ _Claim you were a Christmas tree in your former life. If s/he tries to bring one into the room, scream bloody murder and thrash on the floor._

_Pairing: Kaito x Aoko_

_Words: 389_

_-----_

"No! _Noooooo!_"

Aoko took a deep, calming breath, then slowly turned to pin her boyfriend with a glare. This was hard, because he was curled up behind the couch, jerking and screaming.

"Kaito," she said carefully, "care to explain to me why you're having a fit on the floor instead of helping me lug this Christmas tree in? It's really big, you know."

"Aoko, how _could_ you?!" he cried, rolling around onto his back to stare tearfully at her (upside-down). "You… _murderer_!"

Aoko raised an eyebrow. "Come again? Look, if this is about the gingerbread man, you know I didn't make them just for you to eat them _all_…"

"No, it's not about the gingerbread men," he whimpered, "though those were _my _cookies…" she narrowed her eyes and he gulped. "But don't you know? I was a fir tree in a former life! Then I was slashed in the belly and stuck up in a human's living room like a stuffed animal! I was _murdered_! You…" he raised a shaking finger (still upside-down) and pointed it at her accusingly. "_You just murdered a tree_!"

Aoko wandered over and kicked him gently in the ribs, causing him to scream "Ah! Now you'll gut me too, I expect?" She rolled her eyes.

"Much as I'd like to, I can't get this in on my own," she said, "so get up. It's a plastic tree. We can reuse it and save money… and not "murder" any real trees." Kaito instantly perked up and was on his feet in an invisibly fast movement.

"You wonderful, kind woman!" he sang, giving her a kiss and dancing over to the tree.

"I thought I was a murderer?" she muttered, but blushed. He could still make her do that so easily…

As they were taking the tree through to the main room, she asked thoughtfully, "where'd you get the idea that you were a tree in a former life, anyway?"

"Koizumi told me," he said with a shrug. "She told Hakuba what he was, as well."

"Really?" Aoko asked curiously. "Careful! To your left! Anyway-what was he?"

Kaito seemed very focused on the tree for a moment, even as a wide, evil grin spread across his face. "Wellll… you know how I really, _really_ wanted to eat all of those gingerbread men myself…?"

_-----_

_Here's day 1 of my little digital advent calendar. This series of drabbles combines a silly list that I love with couples suggested by Karisama on DCTP, both crack and canon. One every day until Christmas, and then watch out for something rather special on the day! ^_-_

_Also, if you're a Touhou fan, please check out __**Pretztailfan95's**__ new fanfiction, __**Encounters**__. It's worth a read!_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	2. Day 2: Conan x Ai

_**24 Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_2: Go to the mall and sit on Santa's lap. Refuse to get off._

_Pairing: Conan x Ai_

_Words: 457_

_-----_

"Hey, is that Santa's Grotto?" Conan said curiously, glancing at a long line of small children and the occasional parent being herded into a little green tent. Ai glanced briefly over the tinsel-and-lights-bedecked spectacle and shifted some of her shopping bags in her grip.

"What's that for?" she asked coolly.

"What, you've never been to see Santa?" Conan said incredulously, then with a grin he grabbed her wrist and tugged her over to the line.

"What are you doing?!" Ai said in surprise. "We still have to go get presents for Ayumi-chan and Genta-kun and-"

"We can get them later," Conan insisted. "_Everyone_ needs to go see Santa. You go in, Santa's in there, he gives you a little present and promises to get you what you _really_ want on Christmas day…"

"Santa isn't real," Ai pointed out. Conan glanced around frantically at the _real_ small children around them.

"Ssssh!" he hissed. "They don't know that. It makes little kids happy. Although I remember when I used to go with Kaasan, I think she had more fun than I did…"

"You went with Yukiko-san?" Ai said as she stopped struggling to leave the line. The thought gave her pause. She could remember doing so little with her mother…

"Yeah… it's a nice memory." He gave her a soft smile and gently took her hand. "I know… you don't have a lot of memories like that. So I want to make some for you. Okay?"

Ai blushed a little and squeezed his hand. "….thanks."

It was so like him, always being so damned _sweet_. That didn't' do much to change the fact that it was horribly embarrassing and he would have to pay.

It took a while, but eventually they were ushered in by a tall, smiling elf with huge fake plastic ears and a fluffy green suit. A jolly man in a Santa suit gave a loud, booming, fake "Ho-ho-ho!" and patted his knee. "Well well, who wants to tell me their wish list first?"

"I would," Ai said, stepping forwards. Conan gave her a little grin. She gave him an evil smile in return, which made an expression of fear flit across his eyes.

"_I'm still going to get you back_," she thought as she hopped up onto the man's padded knee.

"Well, little girl, have you been good this year?" he asked in an affectedly deep voice. Ai grinned. "What would you like?"

"Well," she said, "for a start, I need three new Erlenmeyer Flasks, a Meker-Fisher burner, a…"

"Umm, Ai…" Conan said nervously.

"Just a moment, Conan," she said, smiling sweetly at the now slightly freaked-out looking Santa. "I have quite a list to get through…"

"How about a pony?" the poor man asked.

_-----_

_Day 2 and my first ever AiCon. Though I have vague plans for a serial AiCon in the future._

_A lot, __**Phantom-Akiko**__, but thanks to Karisama I have enough ^_- Caught you on YT, by the way ^_-_

_Please do, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__! The more the merrier XD_

_Sometimes there's just nothing else to say, is there, __**KSA Key-chan**__? XD_

_Welcome to the world of crack realities, __**Marie Ravenclaw.**__ Popcorn? No, wait, you keep it, you're feeling bad. Enjoy your relax with your popcorn, and get better!"_

_I'm trying to make everyone else indulge in a bit of crack as well as Kaito,__** FHP2208**__… glad you like it so much! ^_^_

_Awww, __**Pretztailfan95**__… T_T Gomenasai. It's __**Encounter: The Judgement of Kudou Shinichi**__, peoples!_

_Yes he was, __**SetoJouFan**__… XDXD thank you!_

_I hope you do, __**Pheonix Eternia**__ ^_-_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	3. Day 3: Yuusaku x Yukiko

_**24 Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_3: Wear a Santa suit all the time. Deny you're wearing it._

_Pairing: Yuusaku x Yukiko_

_Words: 255_

_-----_

"Yuu-chan, have you seen the ginger? I swear Shin-chan moved things around…"

"Try the top-left cupboard," Yuusaku called without looking up from his manuscript. The ginger probably was gathering dust at the back of one of the top cupboards, since all of its uses were in cooking something more demanding than toast or instant meals. A moment later, he heard Yukiko re-enter the library, still sounding frustrated.

"I still can't find it! It's not in any of the top cupboards…"

"Maybe it just passed its sell-by date and he threw it out…" Yuusaku sighted, turning to face his wife, and then trailed off with raised eyebrows. "Yukiko… should I ask?"

"About what?" Yukiko said, pouting as she flicked the white bobble out of her face. "I'm making gingerbread cookies, if you're wondering why I need the ginger…"

"Not the cookies," Yuusaku coughed. "Is there a reason for the Santa suit…?"

"Santa suit?" Yukiko looked very confused now, even as she crossed her red-clad arms across her chest to regard him with a confused frown. "What Santa suit?"

"…the one you're wearing…" Yuusaku sighed, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Yuu-chan, I think you need to get your prescription checked," Yukiko commented, turning and leaving the library. "Well, maybe I'll head down to the store to get more ginger…"

"Going to the…?" Yuusaku said, then jumped up. "Dressed like that? Hold on a minute, Yukiko!"

Yukiko stifled a giggle as Yuusaku started chasing her. She hoped he wouldn't remember that she'd bought ginger yesterday…

_-----_

_Who doesn't love Yukiko and Yuusaku? _

_I can really see her saying that to the poor guy, __**AEC1990**__… XD_

_Ai can be evil in any scenario, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__ XD_

_Hope those kids didn't hear her, eh, __**FHP2208**__?_

_It probably was, __**Phantom-Akiko**__, I remember making that trailer… making fanfic trailers is so fun _

_Yeah, but in a few years you'll probably be too big for Santa, eh, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__? T_T XD ooh, with all that popcorn, I hope you've got some good movies to watch… they have to go together like milk and cookies… I want cookies now XD_

_The heebie-jeebies, __**Pretztailfan95**__? Did Ai-chan scare you as well as Santa? XDXD_

_I still go to see Santa every year myself, __**SetoJouFan**__… it gets so much more fun once you're as tall as the man in the suit, doesn't it? XDXDXD I just like the look on his face *muahahahaha*_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	4. Day 4: Chianti x Calvados

_**24 Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_4: Sit in a corner in the fetal position rocking back and forth chanting, "Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town...."_

_Pairing: Chianti x Calvados_

_Words: 216_

_-----_

"_Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town…_"

"What's your _problem_?" Chianti asked, whacking her boyfriend lightly over the head with the barrel of her rifle. She was wary of hitting him _too_ hard on the head, on the basis that some form of head trauma must have been involved in his crush on Vermouth. No sane person could fall for that _bitch_…

"But he's coming!" Calvados cried. "He gives presents to the good and punishes the bad, everyone knows that! And _we're_ bad! We never claim to be otherwise!"

"…" Chianti stared at length at the sniper as she considered how to answer that. He sounded sincere. In the end she decided to go with blunt. "Calvados, Santa isn't real. It's a story for little kids."

Calvados had a blank expression on his face for a moment. Then, in a very small voice, he said, "we're a bit out of touch with most of the world in here, aren't we?"

Chianti sighed in exasperation, then quirked a little smile as she leaned down until she was practically rubbing noses with him. "Well, now you know. Santa isn't real. You can be as _naughty_ as you like…"

After the merry Christmas season, he was never even going to _look_ at Vermouth again.

_-----_

_Slightly crack, and hard to do when all we know of Calvados is that he's Shadowman's twin XDXDXD_

_I don't know if Ran is quite as silly as Yukiko, __**Phantom-Akiko**__, but we love her for it _ _I have fun making the trailer AMVs. I'm currently making one for _Two Bites_, even though I haven't started publishing it yet… I keep having to steal clips from elsewhere… ^_^;_

_Everybody loves Yukiko and Yuusaku, __**FHP2208**__!_

_Lucky you, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__! Well, at least you have plenty to watch…_

_Probably both, __**Pretztailfan95 **__XDXD Cool… I named my most recent party after DC characters… Kaito is my Charizard… SO MUCH AWESOME!_

_Poor Yuusaku, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__ XDXD Yukiko's so much fun to write _

_I want one of those outfits, __**SetoJouFan**__ XDXDXD I do it with my friends when I'm Christmas shopping… ^_^_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	5. Day 5: Heiji x Shinichi

_**24 Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_5: Hang mistletoe in the doorway. When your roommate enters or leaves the room, plant a wet one on his/her lips._

_Pairing: Heiji x Shinichi_

_Words: 286_

_-----_

Shinichi sighed heavily. This was supposed to be the season of peace and goodwill, right? Love to all mankind or something like that?

So why were people _still_ finding themselves with the urge to have one less person to buy Christmas presents for? Or three, in this case. Bumping off your folks and aunt was never a good idea, and not permissible just because you needed the insurance money to buy Christmas presents. And keep yourself in house and home during the Christmas period. Privately, having watched the guy throughout the investigation, he felt that that guy had probably smoked about the equivalent of a month's rent in a _day_.

He was kind of ready to collapse when he got home. He also felt like he needed coffee, but he wasn't sure he could make it to the machine. Sometimes, living alone really, really sucked.

Especially at Christmas. It was kinda lonely.

As he opened his front door, he caught something out of his peripheral vision and looked up. It was mistletoe. No sooner had he spotted it than suddenly another mouth had met his, warms arms wrapping around him as he was pulled into a huge, wet kiss. He blushed, but kicked the door closed behind him.

"Gotcha!" Heiji laughed. "Hey, wassup? Ya look worn out. Somebody die again?"

"Well, yeah…" Shinichi said, staring at his long-distance boyfriend and fellow detective. "You came all the way up from Osaka for that?"

"Why not?" Heiji said with a shrug, towing him into the living room. "Ya look like ya need coffee. Now."

Shinichi was unable to keep a slightly silly grin off of his face as he followed him. "You know, sometimes I really love you."

_-----_

_The first yaoi for the calendar! And ain't it sweet? Sorry it's a day late, I was away all day Saturday. Xmas movie party- The Santa Clause, The Hogfather, Home Alone, The Muppets' Christmas Carol, Die Hard… all the classics XD_

_Murderers are surprisingly fun to write when you make them a bit neurotic, __**FHP2208 **__XDXDXD_

_Shadowman is the nickname for the black silhouette-figure that's drawn whenever Aoyama doesn't want to show the criminal's face yet, __**Marie Ravenclaw,**__ and since all we ever saw of Calvados was a silhouette…_

_Would be hilarious, though, eh, __**Phantom-Akiko**__? XDXD Gotta love Kaito _ _glad you love them anyway- I take it as a good sign when I can even write weird couples well ^_^_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__ XD_

_I'm afraid there isn't, __**Moonclaw –Moony-**__, but I'm glad you liked Chianti x Calvados ^_-_

_It's a bit AU, __**Pretztailfan95**__. Calvados is alive in that drabble. I wouldn't write a necrophiliac O_o And of course Santa's actually real! SANTA IS A GOD! XDXD I'm sure I did, but it's always true _

_Poor Calvados doesn't seem so scary now, eh, __**SetoJouFan**__? XDXD_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	6. Day 6: Vodka x Ayumi

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_6. Hang a stocking with your roommate's name on it. Collect coal and sharp objects in it. If s/he asks, say "you've been very naughty this year."_

_Pairing: Vodka x Ayumi_

_Words: 232_

_-----_

Vodka stared at the sock. It was long, with red and green stripes, and had his name on it. His codename, anyway. It also had a hole in the toe because a nail was poking out of it. Not a toenail. A large, rusty, building nail. He peered gingerly into the top. There was broken glass, and a pair of scissors, and several hard black lumps of coal.

"Hey, you can't peek! It's not Christmas yet!"

Vodka turned with a gulp to face the very angry little girl pouting behind him. She was clutching a sharp-looking hairpin.

"Umm… Ayumi-chan?" the mobster said nervously. "Why… is my stocking full of coal and sharp objects?"

"Because you've been very naughty this year," Ayumi proclaimed, putting the hairpin in the stocking. "You work for bad guys, remember?"

"I promised not to kill Conan-kun," he pointed out, still a little shamefaced. "Anyway, where are you getting these sharp things? You shouldn't be picking them up! You could hurt yourself!"

"Aww, I'm fine-ouch!" Ayumi yelped, pricking herself on the nail poking out of the stocking. "Owww… I cut myself…"

"I'll get you a bandage!" Vodka yelped, bolting for the bathroom and inwardly smacking himself over the thick forehead for getting so bent out of shape over a little girl.

"_Aniki will actually shoot me if he finds out. Well… so long as he doesn't shoot Ayumi-chan too._"

_-----_

_I'm fairly certain that this is the crackiest pairing that Karisama gave me XDXD_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	7. Day 7: Ran x Sonoko

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_7:Paint your nose red and wear antlers. Constantly complain about how you never get to join in the reindeer games._

_Pairing: Sonoko x Ran_

_Words: 226_

_-----_

"Raaaaan!"

Ran jumped as Sonoko wailed her name. She got to her feet and away from her desk just as her girlfriend hurtled through the door and into her arms, sobbing dramatically. For some reason, she was wearing antlers and a red nose.

"Sonoko, what's wrong?" she asked sympathetically, wondering why three more classmates were wearing antlers and sniggering.

"Th-they're laughing and calling me names!" Sonoko sobbed. "Like "Pinocchio"!"

"Are they…?" Ran said, not sure how to respond.

"They won't even let me join in the reindeer games!" Sonoko continued to complain, pointing accusingly at the classmates gathered by the door. Ran nodded and patted her on the back, beginning to catch on.

"It's a very foggy Christmas Eve…" she commented slowly.

"Ho ho ho!"

Shinichi burst through the crowd around the door, wearing a Santa suit and a beard and laughing heartily.

"Rudolph with your nose so bright," he asked, taking Sonoko's hand, "Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Sonoko giggled and kissed Ran on the cheek before bouncing off. The "reindeer" all shouted "WITH GLEE!" and followed her. Santa/Shinichi was about to follow suit when Ran grabbed his beard and yanked it down to bring herself level with his ear.

"All right," she whispered. "Before I ask what's going on, Kaito, where's Shinichi and does he know that you're tempting his classmates to havoc?"

_-----_

_Yuri time! And yes, there is a little KaiShin if you squint XD_

_Shinigami never get a holiday, __**SetoJouFan**__, but isn't it sweet that Heiji wanted to be there for Shinichi? ^_^ I wonder how many of those laughs are my fault… XD Glad you like the Christmas crack! XD_

_I didn't think you liked yaoi, __**Pretztailfan95**__ XD AWESOME! Review! *Hi5* True, if Karisama had suggested Gin x Ayumi, it might have been a fatal dose of crack… Koorii-chan wrote a Gin x Conan once, though… XDXD_

_Canon is for the weak, __**Phantom-Akiko**__ XDXD Do I scare you? Muahahahaha… XDXD_

_It isn't my nickname, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__, it's the common fandom term. Poor Shinichigami can never go five minutes without finding a murder… XDXD_

_Ahthangyew, __**Myvampirepuppy **__(scary-sounding pet XD). Ahthangyewverymuch._

_Calvados' fears are coming true, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__! XDXD It's only a little cut, no worries ^_-_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	8. Day 8: Takagi x Sato

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_8:Make conversations out of Christmas carols._

_Pairing: Takagi x Sato_

_Words: 310_

_-----_

"Are you hanging up your stocking on the wall?" Miwako asked, leaning against the coffee machine. Wataru sipped his own cup and shook his head.

"Aren't we a little old for that, Miwako?" he chuckled, ignoring the Evil Eyes coming from just about every other male in the department for using her given name. Not that it wasn't one of the reasons that he had agreed to do so.

"It's the time that every Santa has a ball," Miwako pointed out. Wataru shrugged, wondering what the point of that sentence was. "Does he ride a red-nosed reindeer?" she went on to wonder.

"Umm, isn't it supposed to be a sleigh hitched to the reindeer?" Wataru asked.

"Does he turn up on his sleigh?" Miwako said in surprise. Wataru nodded.

"Well, I mean, he's just a story for the kids anyway, but…" he said, but Miwako had another question for him.

"Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?" she asked. He looked at his cup.

"I think this stuff'll do the job," he said, drinking more coffee in the hope that it would make the conversation normal.

"Are you waiting for the family to arrive?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nahh, I'm on my own this year, unless…" Wataru blushed a little. "You want to spend it with me?"

"Are you sure you've got the room to spare inside?" she asked, grinning and taking his hand.

"Always room for you," Wataru said with a bashful grin. "So…?"

Miwako kissed him on the cheek. "All I want for Christmas is you," she whispered in his ear, before wandering off, whistling. Wataru, ignoring concentrated attempts to kill with a look, downed the rest of his coffee and headed for his desk.

"So here it is, Merry Christmas…" he sang under his breath, wondering why that song was in his head.

_-----_

_Ah, A little canon again. Ain't they sweet? XD_

_I know, __**Llamaglamasama**__. I still can't believe that I wrote that XD_

_Always nice to have a few chapters to come back to, __**FHP2208**__! KAISHIN ARMY SHALL PREVAIL! Come to that, have I done a KaiShin one of these yet…?_

_That just sounds kinky, __**AEC1990**__… XDXD_

_It kinda depends on how much time you spend on DCTP I guess, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__. It's where I picked up the term. And yeah, I always wanted to put Kaito in Shinichi's school pretending to be him… lack of sleep is evil. It makes my brain all fuzzily and leads to me actually writing stuff like Vodka x Ayumi XDXDXD_

_Ran's so good-natured to put up with it, eh, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__? XDXDXD_

_Even in utter crack, __**Phantom-Akiko**__, I like to keep in-character wherever possible… though sometimes they'll be a bit AU (like, for example, in that one for whatever reasons Shinchi is full-size, back at school and dating Kaito while Ran is dating Sonoko… XD)_

_Everybody needs KaiShin, __**SetoJouFan**__! I'm glad to be a source of lol *bows*_

_In a good way or a bad way, __**Pretztailfan95**__? XD Yeah, that is so kawaiiiii~ And no way she could. KAITO WINS FOREVER!_

_That was the crackiest so far, __**Topaz-tantei**__, but so much fun to write… glad you like!_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_

_I don't own these songs either, but I doubt Noddy Holder and Mariah Carey will care._


	9. Day 9: Genta x Ayumi

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_9:Wrap yourself in Christmas lights and roll in the snow._

_Pairing: Genta x Ayumi_

_Words: 462_

_-----_

"Decorating's kinda boring when you're not big enough to reach anything," Genta grumbled. The doorbell rang and he yelled "I'll get it!", running for the door and happy to have something to do other than watch his father twist a wreath backwards and forwards on the wall as his mother constantly insisted that it wasn't on straight.

"Hi, Genta!" Ayumi sang cheerfully as he opened the door, looking very cute in a little Mrs Santa coat. Genta blushed in surprise to see her there but hugged her happily, lifting the far smaller girl off of her feet.

"I'm glad you're here! I'm _bored_!" he complained, tugging her into the house. She peered at all of the boxes lying on the floor.

"Are you decorating, Genta?" she said curiously, peering into a box full of Christmas lights. She flipped the switch on the battery box- there wasn't a socket near enough to the spot for the tree, so Genta's parents had bought a string of lights with their own long-life battery- and giggled happily as all of the bright bulbs lit up in different colours. "Oooh, these are so pretty!" she draped them around her neck like a boa, spinning and giggling.

"Wow, you're all shiny!" Genta laughed. Ayumi paused and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Genta, in that green sweater and brown trousers, you look kinda like a Christmas tree," she giggled. She grabbed the lights and flung them around his neck. "Let's decorate you!"

"Ahh!" Genta yelled, fleeing even as he laughed, the much nippier Ayumi dancing around him as she draped lights around him. She chased him out into the front garden, where the snow still lay thick on the ground, which was lucky because Genta tripped as the lights twisted around his ankles and fell into the snow. "Aw man, I'm soaked now!"

"Woooow…" Ayumi cooed, her eyes huge in wonder. "Genta, look! Look at the lights on the snow!" Genta glanced around him, and saw that the snow reflected the coloured lights funny, making it look like he was surrounded by bright flowers.

"Check it out!" he laughed, rolling over and making the lights dance. "It looks like aliens or something"!

"I think it's pretty," Ayumi giggled, chasing the dancing colours in a small circle.

"Genta! What are you doing?" Genta's dad cried from the door. "You're soaking! And what are you doing with those lights? If you break one, you could electrocute yourself!"

"Sorryyyy…" Genta groaned, unwrapping the lights and submitting himself to a lecture from his mother about not playing with things that weren't toys and a hot bath, by which point Ayumi had been sent home, looking apologetic. He had a horrible cold the next day.

Still, remembering Ayumi's giggling made it sort of worth it.

_-----_

_This one's just cute. _

_Well, Takagi wouldn't be annoyed, would he, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__… it's his girlfriend! XD_

_Those are awesome, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__ ^_- glad you like!_

_Hopefully I'll find one that'll suit KaiShin soon, __**FHP2208**__…_

_Well, strictly speaking it's not a CAROL she's saying, __**Phantom-Akiko**__… it's "Merry Xmas Everybody" By Slade. Surely you've heard it? It's never off the radio at Christmas. "_Are you hanging up your stocking on the wall?/ It's the time that every Santa has a ball!/ Does he ride a red-nosed reindeer?/ Does he turn up on his sleigh?/ Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?/ So here it is/ MERRY CHRISTMAS!/ Everybody's having fun/ Look to the future now/ It's only just begun…"

_It's kinda freefloating on the timeline, __**Moonclaw –Moony-**__, but it's probably around some point awhile after the kiss, when they're really quite official…_

_My photography class keeps singing Christmas carols, __**SetoJouFan**__… XD you can't get away with murder in a police station ^_-_

_Everything seems to freak you out, __**Pretztailfan95**__… and I still think Kaito and Lupin are better._

_More sort-of-canon, __**Topaz-Tantei**__ XD and even more kawaii…_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	10. Day 10: Gin x Shuuichi

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_10:Sing "All I Want For Christmas Is My Roomate's Two Front Teeth…"_

_Pairing: Shuuichi x Gin_

_Words: 285_

_-----_

Gin didn't move in reaction to the door closing silently on the floor below, the subtle footsteps on the stairs, but one hand was already reaching for the gun that he habitually kept in his pocket, his muscles tensing to move from the reclining position on his Spartan bed. There was a momentary pause outside his door, a fraction of a second before his door burst open, a shot taking his gun from his hand just as his shot missed a ducking head and hit the closing door.

"So close," Shuuichi commented, referring not to his head but to the picture pinned onto the back of the door, almost torn to rags by repeated shots. Gin always greeted his partner in this manner.

"Feel like telling me where she is yet so I can do that for real?" Gin said, standing up from the crouching position that he had assumed on the floor, scarred chest muscles glinting in the moonlight. Shuuichi didn't really mind the greeting, given that Gin didn't tend to wear much beyond trousers when home, though he wasn't home much. It wasn't his natural state of being, to be at rest. Maybe that was the attraction. They were always on guard around one another, always on their toes. The edge of danger was… intoxicating.

"I don't feel like sharing," Shuuichi said, dropping his coat aside with a wicked grin. "You'd have to beat it out of me."

"All I want for Christmas is my partner's two front teeth…" Gin sang, softly and dangerously, stalking Shuuichi like the predator to the prey. Shuuichi widened his grin, baring said teeth in a challenge. Now the game was to make the hunter into the hunted…

_-----_

_Short and… umm, not sweet. Gin x Akai is slightly weird like that XD_

_Gomen, __**AEC1990**__. I'm slightly dozy, so I do that sometimes… XD_

_Takagi is such a sweetie, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__… it was sort of meant to be more about Genta and Ayumi playing together, actually…_

_I know, It's a bit weird writing Genta into a pairing, isn't it, __**Phantom-Akiko**__… he's one of those characters that it's difficult to put any depth into ^_^;_

_Glad you found it so cute, __**FHP2208**__!_

_Though I did sort of write that scenario in WPBIO, __**SetoJouFan**__… _ Am I the only one who thinks that DC characters seem to have unusually bad immune systems? I mean, I get colds just about every winter, generally a flu too, but generally it amounts to a bit of coughing and sneezing and maybe exhaustion. I rarely puke and have never fainted, and don't tend to stay home from school. My friends and classmates are all like that too. But whenever Conan or anyone gets ill, it's collapsing all over the place, fever through the roof, half-dead, etc. WTF?_

_It's just fanfic, __**Pretztailfan95**__ XDXD and that's in your opinion. IMO, Lupin and Kaito are better, and I am not changing ground any more than you are. End of._

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	11. Day 11: Toichi x Minami

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_10:Give your roommate gifts from the "Twelve Days Of Christmas" song_

_Pairing: Toichi x Minami _

_Words: 790_

_-----_

Minami glanced around. Snow was falling softly, only defining the silence rather than disturbing it, lying in thick drifts around her, but she wasn't the least bit cold. Something was keeping her warm. A second later, she realized that it was arms.

"Ready to dance?" a voice whispered softly in her ear. She gasped, clutching at the arms, tears rising. She hadn't heard that voice in ten years. It couldn't be…

Then the drumbeats started as the drummers approached, two lines of six, drumsticks spinning and flashing in the complex rhythm, and she was spinning too, feet automatically following all the old patterns as she danced with Toichi. She nearly cricked her neck, spinning her head backwards whenever he twirled her; she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked young, like he had before Kaito was born, when they were both young. Really, he looked almost exactly like Kaito did now; Minami sometimes wondered if she'd had any part at all in her son's creation. He even gave a devilish grin exactly like Kaito's when the eleven pipers joined in between the drummers, their fluting sounds joining the song…

"Toichi…?" she whispered, unbelieving. It was strange, it couldn't be…

"Duck, Minami," he laughed, tipping her just as a man in bright, rich robes leapt over them, jumping and twirling like an acrobat, forming a human pyramid of four levels with nine other dancers in similarly rich garb. The brightest, on the top, then leapt down and continued dancing and cartwheeling through his friends as they produced partners out of nowhere, leading the ladies onto the trampled-snow dance floor with Toichi and Minami.

"Awfully crowded, don't you think?" Toichi laughed, picking her up and dancing away. Minami clung to him, unable to suppress a giggle. His suit was so bright white that the snow seemed grey around them; his cape flared out behind him as they left the dance floor by sneaking through a cowshed, ignoring the four milkmaids on each side, popping their heads out of the stalls to giggle and wolf-whistle. On the other side was a huge, glittering lake. The snow had stopped falling, though it still lay in drifts all about; it still didn't feel cold to her, and the lake wasn't frozen. The music faded as they walked around it, seven white swans floating across its surface.

"It's really you?" she asked, clutching his hand tightly.

"It's been so long," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Minami. I'm sorry I left you and Kaito."

"It wasn't your fault…" Minami insisted, but before she could say any more she was cut off by loud squawking. Six white geese fluttered past them and flew away, leaving six large eggs behind. One was already cracked, and when Toichi reached for it, five golden rings spilled out.

"Still, I am ashamed to leave you behind," Toichi admitted quietly, reaching down to sift through the rings. The one he selected was small, but beautifully cut, reflecting an entire rainbow; the same ring he had given her when he had proposed to her, maybe twenty years ago now. He slipped it onto her finger, which she suddenly realized had been oddly empty, causing the snow around them to light up in bright colours. "And always amazed at your strength. Every day, I love you for it, and miss you."

"I miss you too," Minami said, holding him, "so much. And so does Kaito." Four birds called loudly, flying over their heads. "That's why he…"

"I wish he were not the Kid," Toichi murmured in her ear, kicking at three French hens as they crowded, clucking, around their feet. "But I can't help being proud of him."

Minami laughed. "Neither of you can ever help mischief, can you?"

"It is what magicians do, pretty lady," Toichi laughed, stepping back and flicking his wrists imperceptibly, causing two turtle doves to pop out of nowhere and fly up into the sky together. "But if he too leaves you behind, I will not forgive him. I love you."

"Toichi…" Minami said softly, watching the doves fly in a circle, before roosting in a pear tree, next to a little grey partridge. "I…"

But when she looked away from the birds, he was gone. She closed her eyes to staunch the tears that welled up, and when she opened them again, she was in their bedroom, alone in their bed, tears soaking into her pillow. She closed her eyes again, looking away from the brightly shining moon outside of the window.

"I love you…" she whispered, falling back asleep.

The moonlight almost seemed to twist into a sad white figure, the falling shadows like a comforting white hand on her cheek.

_-----_

_A relatively long one, this time… A friend suggested this the other night on YIM so I just had to… We don't know Kaito's mom's name but I like Minami for some reason. Sorry it's a day late, I was at the Paramore concert on Thursday night and didn't get back until 1 in the morning, so I slept most of Friday… worth it. BA DA BA BA DA DA DA DA BA DA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA!_

_True, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__… Gin doesn't exactly do sweet, but I hope this one did… good luck with your finals!_

_Not a favourite of mine, __**Phantom-Akiko**__, but I find the pairing oddly hilarious… XDXDXD_

_Who knows, __**SetoJouFan**__? Hell, people at my high school still sing it… it's scary going through the senior social area… XDXD Hope you don't mind a bit of angsty fluff…_

_Like you've updated in months anyway, __**Pretztailfan95**__… what's got your knickers in a twist? It's Christmas! Season of being bouncy and happy! Stop getting worked up over nothing! Besides, the piccies are cute _

_More than slightly creepy, I'd say, __**Topaz-Tantei**__! XDXD Happy Holidays!_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	12. Day 12: Kaito x Shinichi

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_12:Build a snowperson with your roommate and place a hat on its head. When it doesn't come to life, cry hysterically, "it didn't work!"_

_Pairing: Kaito x Shinichi _

_Words: 790_

_-----_

"Shiiiiiin-chaaaaaaan!"

Shinichi turned a page of his book, studiously ignoring his boyfriend's voice. He'd told him that even his mother only barely got away with calling him that. It was hard to ignore when he was suddenly glomped from behind by the hyperactive magician, however.

"It snowed!" Kaito crooned in his ear. "It snowed! It snowed! It snowed!"

"I know," Shinichi said, managing to shift his pinned arms just enough to turn the page again, mainly to make a point, though it didn't matter since he'd read the book a million times already and wasn't missing much. "I noticed on the way home from school."

"So did I!" Kaito cheered. "And you know what you have to do when it snows!" Shinichi twisted his head, pinning Kaito with a deadpan stare and fighting the blush that was threatened by being barely an inch from Kaito's face. Kaito grinned and rubbed noses, causing the blush to reach his face as he jerked backwards.

"Wha-" Shinichi stuttered, and a second later found himself dressed in full outerwear, including hat, scarf and gloves.

"Snowmen!" Kaito sang happily. Shinichi rolled his eyes but followed, knowing that when Kaito got a plan in mind it was very, very, _very_ difficult to dislodge or stop, steamrollering over such obstacles as the law, common sense and basic physics.

It _was_ pretty fun building a snowman with Kaito, he had to admit. He hadn't built snowmen since he was a kid, and even then, when he'd built them with Ran, they'd inevitably end up knocking it over and then having to play his own murder-mystery version of cops-and-robbers…

"_Looking back, I think I may have been a slightly screwed-up kid_," he thought wryly, hefting up the snowball that he'd rolled for the snowman's head. Kaito produced a few lumps of coal, juggling them and whistling as one by one they teleported from his fingers to their places as the snowman's eyes and mouth. Shinichi stuck in the carrot nose, and yelped in surprise when Kaito whipped the hat from his head, placing it on the snowman's head. He stood there beaming for a moment, watching the snowman expectantly. Then, suddenly, his grin crumpled, his eyes shining and his lips trembling as if he was going to cry.

"Kaito, what's wrong?" Shinichi asked worriedly. Kaito got set off by strange things…

"_It didn't woooooork_!" Kaito wailed, throwing himself into Shinichi's arms and sobbing hysterically. "It's just snow!

"Well… it _is_ a snowman," Shinichi pointed out dryly. When Kaito just sobbed harder, Shinichi sighed, looping his arm under the other's shoulders and dragging him into the house.

"Comfort me?" Kaito begged, pulling puppy-eyes as he hugged Shinichi around the neck, a sensation that Shinichi would _not_ admit as a pleasantly warming one.

"_Hell, I think i'm a screwed-up _adult_, looking at the baka that I fell in love with…_"

_-----_

_It has come! KAISHIN! To mark the halfway point _ _ wow, less than a fortnight to Christmas… have you all written to Santa? XDXD_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	13. Day 13: Kogoro x Eri

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_13:Tear down all of your roommate's Christmas decorations yelling "Bah Humbug!"_

_Pairing: Kogoro x Eri _

_Words: 352_

_-----_

"There we go," Eri sighed triumphantly, reaching up to put the frilly little angel on top of the Christmas tree. Ran had been adamant that she have nothing whatsoever to do with Christmas dinner, so she'd taken over decorating the flat instead. She'd had it empty, anyway, since apparently Kogoro had been volunteered to drive Conan and his friends back and forth to their school play rehearsals…

She was just looking over the apartment, baubles glittering everywhere, plastic holly and red berries here and there, not a strand of tinsel out of place, and considering putting up mistletoe, when Kogoro stormed angrily through the door, banging it so hard off the wall that the wreath that she'd hung on it fell off, dragging a line of tinsel strung along the wall with it, setting off something like a domino effect as the falling tinsel smacked into the base of the tree, causing it to tip…

"_ANATA!_" Eri screamed angrily, running to catch the tree as decorations flew everywhere.

"BAH HUMBUG!" He yelled back as he continued into their room, slamming the door behind him, causing the walls to rattle and more decorations to fall off.

"YOU COME BACK HERE AND PICK THESE UP _RIGHT NOW-_" Eri broke off in her angry rant when she heard Ran giggling. She turned to the doorway to see her daughter standing there, clearly trying not to laugh, with the Shonen Tantei-Dan all trying to hide behind her legs.

"Ummm… gomenasai!" Ayumi squeaked.

"We'll help tidy up!" Mitsuhiko insisted.

"It's kinda our fault anyway," Genta grumbled. Eri shot her daughter a questioning look.

"How is it your fault?" she asked sweetly. Conan sniggered as he wandered over to start picking up tinsel.

"We asked him to be Scrooge," he said. The other kids couldn't help giggling as well.

"Well, he's just proven himself appropriate for the role," Ai, the only deapan one left, said dryly. Eri felt a muscle in her cheek twitching.

She took care to be standing right outside the bedroom door before bursting into full-blown laughter, drowning out the angry ranting going on inside.

_-----_

_Not the most romantic one, but is it ever with these two? XDXDXD_

_Variety's the spice, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__… He only really blushes when talking to Ran, though, doesn't he? He was blushing in the Bird's Eye View restaurant when he was about to make his confession to Ran, a second before the screaming started… I kept thinking "cuuuuute..." XDXD Us fangirls don't care if you're screwed up, so long as it makes you cuddle Kai-chan! XDXDXD_

_Glad you love it, __**SetoJouFan**__! ^_- Snowman murder mysteries… it's the fat one with the blue scarf! As proof… look, he hollowed out his stomach and hid the murder weapon in it… A HAIRDRYER! XD_

_Sad fluff and funny fluff, a perfect balance, __**FHP2208**__ ^_- Glad I made all the KaiShin fangirls' day there! XD Damn school… _

_We shall have you soon, __**Topaz-tantei**__! MUAHAHAHAHA! XDXD I'm sure it won't take more than three or four days XDXD Though it probably only takes a day where I live, we're so far north it feels pretty damn arctic sometimes… XD_

_Nothing can stop Kaito, llamaglamasama XDXDXD_

_I just think that we don't know her name because she only ever appeared for a few frames in the first chapter of Magic Kaito, __**Phantom-Akiko**__. I think that's too bad, because any woman who'd marry someone like Toichi and raise someone like Kaito has to be an interesting character herself… Everybody loves KaiShin ^_-_

… _except __**Pretztailfan95**__, evidently. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it, and reviews are for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not flaming and going "But _I_ don't like it!". I'm quite hurt now, you know. DX_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	14. Day 14: Mitsuhiko x Ai

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_14:Wake up every morning screaming "Ghost of Christmas Future, please have mercy on my soul!"_

_Pairing: Mitsuhiko x Ai _

_Words: 180_

_-----_

_People, faceless dozens, screaming as they burned, and Conan was burning too, and they all bled as they died…_

"_Will you change things? Will you repent?_"

"Ghost of Christmas Future, have mercy on my soul!" Ai screamed, jerking upright. Genta snorted and rolled over, knocking over one of the games controllers that they'd left lying around when they fell asleep. Conan, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko glanced up blearily. Conan just looked at her, sighed and rolled over.

"Are you okay, Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked worriedly, rubbing her eyes. Ai shook herself.

"I'm fine, Ayumi-chan," she insisted. "Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

" 'kay…" Ayumi dropped right off again. Only Mitsuhiko stayed sitting up.

"Are you really all right, or just pretending to be?" he asked perceptively. Ai sighed, slumping her shoulders but not lying back down.

"Just a nightmare," she whispered to the sensitive boy. "Just the harsh truth."

"The ghosts only came to Scrooge because he was bad," Mitsuhiko said, giving her a hug, though he blushed. "_I _don't think you're bad."

"…thanks," Ai said with a little smile.

_-----_

_Really short, just like them XDXD on another note- it's 14/12! Happy Kid day! This year's theme is Let's All Humiliate Snake! XDXDXD_

_I'm not going to do another KaiShin, __**FHP2208**__, since it's a different couple every day, but I hope you like the rest anyway! Never mind the year, it's almost over anyway ^_-_

_That kinda depends on him actually continuing Magic Kaito, __**Phantom-Akiko**__ ^_^; the 4__th__ volume mainly consists of chapters that he mainly did as occasional treats after DC started… Kogoro might do all right as an actor, especially a role that fits him as well as Scrooge… XDXD_

_XDXDXD He could, couldn't he, __**SetoJouFan**__? ^_-_

_Normally, she's quite serious and generally pissed off at Kogoro, but she does have a bit of a sense of humour, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__, and I think she'd be glad to laugh at poor Kogoro… XD Ahh, the corrupting influence of fangirls ^_- You never know, Makoto might turn up at the end to kick ass like he generally does… Happy Humiliate Snake Day! *strips him to his boxers and makes him stand on a cold street corner with a sign around his neck saying "Jedward should have won"* In honour of Kid-sama! XDXD_

_I thought you knew I was just being silly and then you acted all angry, __**Pretztailfan95**__! It's hard to tell online :( *hug and make up* mean… but funny, because it's caramelldansen XDXDXD_

_Now it's just a matter of if you've been naughty or nice, __**Topaz-tanteI**__… XDXDXD_

_Thanks to __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__ for the trio of reviews! Don't worry, I won't take offense ^_- so glad you love 'em! Yeah, I'm addicted to music, which is probably slightly odd given that I can't carry a tune in a bucket… XDXDXD_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	15. Day 15: Shiratori x Sato

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_15:Tell your roommate you're moving out. Santa's buying you a house on 34__th__ street._

_Pairing: Shiratori x Sato_

_Words: 238_

_-----_

"Any particular reason you're job hunting in the NYPD?" Miwako said dryly as Ninzaburo sat down in the passenger seat. "I heard from Yumi."

"Well, I might as well get my job sorted out now," he laughed. "I'm moving there in the new year, after all…"

"Moving?" Miwako said, staring at him intently. "Are you _serious_?" he nodded with a shrug.

She looked at the road ahead, face blank. Then she added, "You mean you're… leaving?"

"Hey, don't be upset," Ninzaburo said, squeezing her hand on the gearstick. "I wouldn't cheat on you…"

"But if you're so far away…" Miwako whispered in a defeated voice. Then she turned to him, anger flashing. "It's the other side of the Atlantic! How could you? How could you _leave_ me?!"

"Easy," Ninzaburo said, trying not to laugh. "Santa's buying me a house on 34th street." She stared at him for a long moment, just having the presence of mind to stop at the red lights. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked forwards.

"That's it," she said, "snakes in a jar are not vengeance enough for this. I'm wish I had an ejector seat." Ninzaburo crumpled up laughing.

"Your face," he sniggered. "I'm so sorry, but… Yumi was right… your face was so worth it…"

"She'll get hers too," Miwako growled. Ninzaburo tried to stop laughing, but if she was going to kill him for this anyway, what did it matter?

_-----_

_Poor Miwa-chan's the one getting pranked this time XDXD_

_Ai always strikes me as needing a hug, __**Marie Ravenclaw…**__ ^_^ Poor Kogoro… the Irish twins who failed at singing and were the bane of this year's X Factor. John and Edward. Everybody hates them. Hope you enjoyed humiliating Snake! ^_- XDXD_

_I hope there is, but he'll have to draw it first, __**Phantom-Akiko**__! Gotta love the fluff… and the prankings… XDXD_

_Ai-chan's dating jailbait, __**SetoJouFan**__! O_O XDXD Seriously, dunno. Of course, Mitsuhiko might turn out to be the kinda guy who thinks dating an older woman is hot… XDXDXD_

_Everyone's out to call poor Ai-chan a pedo, __**Moonclaw –Moony-**__. All this for a hug! ^_^;_

_He's such a sweetie, __**Pretztailfan95**__ ^_^ That dancing is epic… there was a DC game on the playstation? O_o_

_For the past month, eh, __**Topaz-tantei**__? XD I actually would kind of like MitsuAi to happen in the manga… it is totally cute… _

_I am completely tone deaf, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__ XDXD glad you liked it!_

_Glad to know you'll never flame a couple, __**FHP2208**__! ^_- It's what fanfiction is for. "We can fix it! We have the technology!" XDXD_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	16. Day 16: Shuuichi x Jodie

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_16:Pin a Poinsettia to your lapel_

_Pairing: Shuuichi x Jodie_

_Words: 216_

_-----_

"What?" Shuuichi asked gruffly. He was always gruff, even at Christmas, and didn't like being stared at. But Jodie couldn't help it. She really, really shouldn't, but…

"Unusually colourful, for you," she said, indicating the huge, vivid red flower on his coat. The splash of colour was incongruous with his black attire. He still always wore black, as if he were in permanent mourning, or maybe it was a hangover habit from his time in the Black Org. She had spent days trying to get him to wear even a subtle Christmas pin, and now…

"It's just a flower," he said, looking away, his version of a blush. Jodie giggled and squeezed his hand, unable to help a little silliness.

"It's a poinsettia," she said. "It's _huge_. You won't even wear a little colour and suddenly that massive thing?"

"Will it get you to stop bugging me about wearing a Santa hat?" Shuuichi muttered irritably. Jodie couldn't help laughing out loud at that.

"Fine," she said, trying to breathe again.

"Then it's a worthy sacrifice." Jodie just kissed his cheek and dragged him off down the street. Just because she couldn't shove a Santa hat on him didn't mean that she didn't have _other_ plans to bring a little Christmas cheer to her boyfriend's sullen apparel…

_-----_

_Fear for Shuuichi, Jodie has PLANS! XDXD_

_Can't wait to read that, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__! But yeah, you would get caught right away… and epic pranking would probably be in order, though… ^_-_

_Sorta-possibly-but-not Canon, __**Phantom-Akiko**__… rather like this one…_

_She will make him pay, __**Pretztailfan95 **__XDXDXD Yes, yes they are. XD I never heard of it, mainly because I've never owned a Playstation. It has no Mario Kart, no Tetris, no Legend of Zelda, no Pokemon. What's the point? _

_He's such a little playa already, __**SetoJouFan**__ XDXDXDXD _

_Yumi is an evil influence, __**FHP2208**__… And that's awesome ^_- flaming is one of the worst things you can do to an author. Constructive criticism is always welcome, though._

_I may make one, __**ShihoShinx…**__ have to admit that I'm awfully partial to Akako myself… ^_-_

_Awww, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__! DX XD Don't worry, I think Sato intends to make him pay… XDXDXD_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	17. Day 17: Conan x Ayumi

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_17:Make anatomically correct gingerbread people and eat the best parts first_

_Pairing: Conan x Ayumi_

_Words: 261_

_-----_

"I didn't know you knew how to make gingerbread cookies, Ayumi," Conan said, reaching for the yellow icing. For some reason, Kuroba had asked for gingerbread men with blond hair.

"Well, I kinda just helped Kaachan," Ayumi admitted with a giggle. "But aren't they great? We've gotta ice 'em all and give them to our friends!"

"Sure," Conan agreed. Ayumi grinned brightly, definitely worth what would probably amount to the couple of hours of icing and sticking on candies. He pushed aside the "_pedo_" thought.

"_Not like that_," he thought, blushing. "_She's just one of my best kid friends, and she's so sweet and nice, and growing up dating her doesn't sound like a bad idea at all… I guess I just have a thing for the almost literally lifelong relationships._" He was cut out of his thoughts when Ayumi suddenly yelped in distress.

"Ayumi? What's wrong?" he said quickly. She picked up a cookie.

"This one came out wrong! It's all lumpy!" she complained, pointing at a cookie. Conan blinked at the location of the extra lump of cookie dough.

"Umm… yeah. Definitely can't give that to anyone," he agreed. Ayumi looked downcast for a moment, then shrugged.

"We might as well eat it, then!" she said, picking up the offending cookie.

"Ah, Ayumi, that's-" Conan began, and cut off quickly when Ayumi took a big bite, eating the lump. She glanced at him with innocent eyes.

"Do you want some, Conan?" she asked, offering him a chunk of the cookie.

"…no thanks," Conan croaked. Ayumi shrugged and kept eating.

_-----_

_Ahh, innocent little Ayumi is inadvertently screwing with poor Conan's head… XDXDXD On another note, Happy Birthday, Karisama! Thank you again for the couple plunnies! ^_- _

_Shinichi's smarter than just about everyone except Yuusaku and Kid-sama, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__ XDXD I don't think Poinsettia is poisonous… mistletoe is, though._

_It kinda popped into my head at the last minute, __**Phantom-Akiko**__, and then I loled for a good ten minutes… XDXD_

_Ahh! It did get cut out, __**Pretztailfan95**__! HOW COULD ANYONE HATE THEM? THEY'RE SO CUTE! Well, each to their own, I guess. Japan gets all the good stuff and doesn't share all of it… DX_

_It fits his general mood, doesn't it, __**SetoJouFan**__? XDXD RUN AWAY, SHUU! Jou-chan'll be helping Jodie in her evil plot! XDXDXDXD_

"_Cute" doesn't quite fit Shuu, but I know what you mean, __**FHP2208**__ XDXDXD It works better for Ayumi-chan _

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	18. Day 18: Kaito x Akako

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_18:Put on a fake white beard and insist that all your roommate's friends "give it a yank"._

_Pairing: Kaito x Akako_

_Words: 408_

_-----_

"Something wrong, Hakuba-kun?" Akako asked curiously as the detective stalked past, red-faced.

"Koizumi-san, I understand that you've taken it upon yourself to keep that idiot under control," he growled, "I beg of you, please do so." This piqued Akako's curiosity and she passed him, heading for the classroom where the students were crowded around some spectacle. This was generally Kaito, and today was no exception.

"Go on," Kaito said, leaning towards a girl who was rapidly approaching crimson. "Give it a yank!" Akako blinked, then Kaito turned to face her and she realized that this statement was presumably referring to the long white beard that he appeared to have sprouted. He winked at Akako, then spotted a new target.

"Aoko!" he said. "What about you? You wanna give it a yank?"

Aoko, with her Sailor Moon-esque skill for making objects appear out of nowhere, instantly swung at his head with a broom. He jumped it, "Ho-ho-ho!"ing as he went.

"Now, now, Aoko," he said, "that'll put you on the naughty list…"

After a couple of minutes of this, Akako decided that, entertaining as it was, she didn't really want to see her best friend maim her boyfriend, especially considering how long it had take to get him. She snapped her fingers, and Kaito disappeared in a flash. An instant later, they were both on the roof of the school.

"Geez, didn't I ask you not to teleport me?" Kaito yelped. For some reason, real magic being performed on him freaked him out. Maybe it just unbalanced him because, for once, he wasn't in control.

"Why on earth are you asking people to…?" Akako asked, yanking the false beard. Oddly, it didn't come off, but sprung back into place.

"I wanted to see if it would do that," Kaito said with a grin that was half-hidden by bushy white hair. "Wicked. Guess the new glue works."

"Kaito," Akako sighed, crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. "Just a moment…" he flicked his wrist imperceptibly as he tore the beard off, and it turned into a bouquet of roses. They were red, but in deference to her preferences, they were tipped with black. Akako couldn't help blushing a little as she took them from him, the magician giving her a special little grin unlike the smile of a loon that he normally wore.

"…the bribe has worked," she murmured, sniffing their gentle scent. "I'll calm Aoko-chan down."

_-----_

_Because this one was requested and I like Akako ^_^ Also, Pretz-chan is coming after MitsuAi bashers with a chainsaw, and wants to know if they're afraid. ARE YOU? XD_

_I don't think any of us want to know that, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__ XDXDXD_

_All videogames get better when chainsaws happen, __**Preztailfan95**__ XDXD I'm sure real life is no different XDXDXDXD_

_Good luck with the cookies, __**SetoJouFan**__! My mom's making peanut butter fudge… like tablet, only a million times sweeter… and she's putting CHOCOLATE CHIPS in them… *sits in the kitchen and stares at the plate drooling*_

_Ayumi's innocence balances out Conan's maturity, __**FHP2208**__… mmm, gingerbread… ^_^_

_I couldn't resist referring back, __**Phantom-Akiko**__… Wow, Christmas is next week! Can't wait! ^_^_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	19. Day 19: Mitsuhiko x Ayumi

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_19:Ring jingle bells maniacally saying "Every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings"._

_Pairing: Mitsuhiko x Ayumi_

_Words: 237_

_-----_

"Hiya, Mitsuhiko!" Ayumi sang, her cheery a voice a little louder than usual because she was ringing a pair of jingle bells constantly. Mitsuhiko exchanged a look with Genta before taking Ayumi's other hand as they walked on to where they met Ai and Conan.

"Hi, Ayumi," he said, speaking up over the bells. "Umm… why are you ringing bells so much?"

"Did you know that every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings?" Ayumi said brightly. "So I wanna help as many angels as possible get their wings!" Still smiling proudly, she rang the bells even harder for a moment to make her point. Passing adults stared a bit but kept going- who cared what stupid kids did?

"That's… really sweet of you, Ayumi-chan," Mitsuhiko said. He'd seen _A Wonderful Life_ on TV last night as well. The bells were kind of getting on his nerves, but Ayumi looked so happy that he couldn't really bring himself to tell her to stop, and Genta was absorbed in playing Mario Kart DS and didn't seem to notice.

He just had to pray that Ai would also find the bells irritating and ask Ayumi to stop. Or at least point out that angels weren't real…

"_Well, not the ones that live on clouds, anyway,_" he thought with a blush, watching Ayumi happily jingle the tinkling bells and squeezing her slightly chilly fingers to warm them up.

_-----_

_MistuAyu this time. Ain't they sweet? ^_^ Sorry it's a day late, random power cut yesterday afternoon due to the blizzard… BTW, has anyone else watched "It's A Wonderful Life" and thought "Someone shoulda socked Potter! The old bastard got away with the money!"? Lovely movie otherwise, though… _

_XDXD I messed up, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__… I do that a lot. I'm a Maltesar XD It should be fixed now, though…_

_I'm personally more fond of HakAko than KaiAko, __**Phantom-Akiko**__, but it was fun to write… since I missed yesterday, two today!_

_Wow, __**SetoJouFan**__ :O Soooo many coooookies…. *wants to omnomnom* XDXDXD I think most people were scared of the consequences, knowing Kaito XDXDXD Thank you!_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	20. Day 20: Kazuha x Ran

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_20:Stand in front of the mirror reciting "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" over and over in your underwear._

_Pairing: Ran x Kazuha_

_Words: 255_

_-----_

"…Where the little Who stockings all hung in a row.  
"These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!"  
Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,  
Around the whole room, and he took every present!"

Kazuha popped her head into her bedroom door and frowned in puzzlement. Ran was standing in front of the mirror, reciting "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" (with gestures), and while it was a long poem Kazuha was fairly certain she'd heard Ran going over this part earlier. That wasn't what was odd, though. She was standing there in just her underwear. It was an odd but hardly unpleasant sight.

Still, Kazuha couldn't stare forever. She coughed loudly, and Ran trailed off in the poetry and turned to face her. "Kazuha? What's wrong?"

Okay, first things first. "Why do you keep recitin' that poem?"

"I'm the narrator for the drama club's Christmas play of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"," Ran explained, indicating a script on the desk next to her. "I've got to memorize the _entire_ poem!"

"Okay… why are you doin' it in your underwear?" Kazuha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's _baking_ in here!" Ran complained. "I know it's winter, but how high do you put the heat on?"

"Hey, I get cold real easily," Kazuha said with a shrug. Then a sly grin spread across her face. "Wanna warm me up?"

"Kazuha!" Ran giggled with a pretty blush, but didn't seem o mind not getting back to the poem for another hour and half.

_-----_

_All hail Dr Seuss and KazuRan! There's a really hilarious thread on DCTP containing "proof" that Kazuha and Ran have a little thing going on XDXDXD check it out: _http:// forums(dot)dctp(dot)ws/ index(dot)php?topic=220(dot)0

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	21. Day 21: Shuuichi x Akemi

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_21:Smoke Mistletoe. Do what comes naturally._

_Pairing: Shuuichi x Akemi_

_Words: 307_

_-----_

"Look, look!"

Shuuichi stared through heavy eyes at his girlfriend as she twirled unsteadily, wrapped in tinsel. The light glinted brightly off it, making pretty lights everywhere. Odd shaped sparkles, like fairies everywhere. It was pretty.

Akemi giggled, then laughed out loud when she tripped over a green strand of sparkles and fell on her ass. She just sat there, rocking and laughing like a child. The tinsel kept waving around, like snakes. Were the snakes laughing too? Nobody laughed at his girlfriend! Shuuichi kicked vaguely at the snake-tinsel, but kept missing and hitting the little lights dancing in the air instead.

They didn't do this a lot, but when you're daily risking death and dealing with people who would kill you in an instant if they knew what you were up to, it was hard to relax in the rare times when you were safe for a while and sometimes you needed a little help. Today, in the spirit of the season, it had amounted to smoking mistletoe leaves. It was the kind of idea you only get when you're already just a little bit stoned, though at least they'd had the sense to throw the berries away. He wasn't going to survive playing Poker Face Chicken with Gin just to died from accidentally smoking a poisonous little ball of white.

He kicked at the tinsel again, somehow managed to hit his own ankle, and fell over. Akemi laughed even louder and rolled on top of him.

"Shuu no baka," she giggled. She was warm. Nice.

"Not a baka," he murmured, flicking off the tinsel. The lights were winking at him. "Jus' stoned."

"Don't get rid of my tinsel!" she wailed, grabbing at the strands. "It's pretty!"

"Pretty enough without stupid snakes," Shuuichi drawled, kissing at her neck. "Merry… whatever the hell it is."

"Christmas."

"Yeah."

_-----_

_Apparently mistletoe leaves are hallucinogenic, and the berries are deadly poisonous. And we _kiss_ under this stuff? O_o Also, my apologies for not replying to a number of reviews. I kinda rely on the email updates about reviews, and since, as you may have noticed, FFnet's update service was on the fritz for a couple of days…_

_Glad you think so, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__. That was part of the reason I wanted to do a different couple every day; it lets me try my hand at couples that I've never touched before and may not write again. Hey, if anybody out there has any drawing talent, I think we'd all love a fanart of Shuuichi Claus… XDXDXD_

_I don't think even Akako can ever stop Kaito from pranking, __**FHP2208**__ XDXD Ayumi-chan is always cute ^_-_

_I couldn't help the comparison, __**Pretztailfan95**__, given that her school uniform is a sailor suit and all of the similarities between Kid and Tuxedo Mask... XDXD awww *offers gingerbread cookie* I apologize for not replying, but see above for details of FFnet being a bastard._

_Well, it's not actual proof, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__, just stuff taken out of context and recaptioned in the name of crack… XDXDXD Yeah, it would annoy me, but the problem is I don't think I'd have the heart to tell Ayumi to stop… ^_^;_

_Isn't Ayumi just adorable, __**SetoJouFan**__? ^_^ I just think it's hilarious XDXD I even contributed a couple of posts myself, just for the crack of it XDXDXD _

_There's so much love for yaoi, __**llamaglamasama**__, which means that the girls hardly ever get any love… the problem with most yaoi fic is that it tends to cast the girls as OOC or totally bitchy just to get them away from the guys. I'm trying to avoid that in APT but I'm not sure how well I'm doing… ^_^;_

_Glad you like it anyway, __**Phantom-Akiko**__ ^_- It's just funny when you find little things that can be taken that way and randomly scream "OMG THEY'RE IN LOOOVE" XDXDXDXDXDXD_

_I look forward to seeing that fic, __**Topaz-tantei**__! ^_- Akako doesn't get enough love T_T _

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	22. Day 22: Gin x Sherry

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_22:Watch your partner while s/he is sleeping. When they wake up sing "He sees you when you're sleeping…"_

_Pairing: Gin x Sherry_

_Words: 273_

_-----_

Sherry was drifting in that pleasant state between sleeping and waking, when the world is warm and soft and you have to be careful not to think or else you'll wake up. Not too soft and warm- this was an Org apartment, the furnishings weren't the best quality. Hypnagogia. That's what it was called. At this point, she realized that her brain must have switched on, and woke up.

She kept her eyes closed and lay there for a while, but when you're awake this gets boring fast, and anyway her back was a little sore. She'd fallen asleep in an awkward position. No, it hadn't been awkward when she'd fallen asleep. There'd just been someone else in the bed at the time.

She cracked her eyes open, seeing only the wall. She rubbed a little sleep out of them, and as she did so, a voice said softly behind her "He sees you when you're sleeping…"

Sherry blinked and rolled over rapidly. The only one there was Gin, watching her and tapping a spot on the wall. She focused for a second and realized. There was a tiny hole in it. A pinhole camera.

"He still doesn't trust me?" she said wryly.

"I do," Gin said, "so stay on the black and narrow and maybe you'll convince him too." These words of wisdom dispensed, he left for the bathroom. Sherry smiled sadly.

"_And here for a moment I thought he was singing Christmas carols,_" she thought, resisting the urge to laugh. "_Guess I haven't changed him at all…_"

Then she realized that he'd said that he trusted her, and she hoped again.

_-----_

_About as close to sweet as Gin ever gets __

_Akemi always makes me so sad, __**Marie Ravenclaw**__… T_T I think Shuu's been showing up recently, but I sincerely doubt that he's the Shuu with the scar on his face…_

_Random pairings are so fun, __**Phantom-Akiko**__… XDXD So funny to write the grave and serious Shuu as utterly stoned XDXDXD (I once played a stoned hippy for a fancy-dress thing in school. One teacher said that I was unusually good at acting stoned, and did I have any real experience? I just asked how she knew how someone who was stoned acted… XDXDXDXDXD)_

_Originally mistletoe was hung over doorways due to some Norse legend that wound up meaning that doing so would protect your house from lighting, __**SetoJouFan**__… and then somewhere, probably in France, people were greeting each other with a kiss, and they'd greet each other under the mistletoe, and then good luck rumours and so on moved from lightning to romance… That was due to the Vikings, and overtook the Celtic tradition in Britain, which was that mistletoe poison was used to drug sacrificial victims, killed by the druids to make the sun come back… Which seems slightly more apt IMO XDXDXDXD_

_That's the idea, __**Pretztailfan95**__ XDXDXDXD Awww! *offers gingerbread cookies* You'll just have to make one, won't you? ^_-_

_Nahh, I did Shuuichi x Jodie already, __**FHP2208**__… glad you love it! Yeah, mistletoe-berry juice is baaaaad… XDXDXD_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	23. Day 23: Kaito x Shinichi x Saguru

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_23:Steal a life size nativity scene and display it in your room. When your partner asks, tell him/her "I had to let them stay here, there's no room at the Inn"_

_Pairing: Kaito x Saguru x Shinichi_

_Words: 400_

_-----_

Shinichi sighed. It was late, he was tired, and he knew the flat so well that he didn't bother turning on the lights as he stumbled through to the bedroom, collapsing in the huge double bed. Then something broke through the dozy fog on his consciousness. He was used to one or two warm bodies already being in there. So why were there _three_?

Jerking upright, he shot over to the light switch, and stared. Then he rubbed his eyes hard, pinched himself on the arm, and stared some more.

There appeared to be three shepherds, crooks and all, in the bed.

He caught more colour out of the corner of his eye and spun around, switching on the main lights. There was a woman sitting on the couch next to a man, clutching a baby. Shinichi stared. "Um… who are…"

They didn't move. Shinichi blinked and realized that they were dressed oddly, in very old-fashioned middle eastern clothes. And they weren't moving or speaking. Neither were the shepherds.

There was a _click_ as the window opened and Shinichi affixed Kaito with a deadpan glare as the idiot popped through, clutching a stuffed lamb. He just grinned as he set it as the couple's feet.

"Kaito," he said, slowly and calmly, "why have you stolen a Nativity scene…?"

"There was no room at the inn!" Kaito complained, by way of explanation. "They were going to freeze out there!"

Shinichi counted to ten. Backwards. In Latin. Then he said "Kaito, these are dolls. You have stolen some poor Christian church's dolls. They will take this very seriously. We need to take these back and apologize. Where's-"

At that moment, Saguru came in, looking as tired as Shinichi felt, evidently having also been sucked into a late-night case. He blinked at the scene, then rubbed his eyes.

"It's not exhaustion, Kaito really did steal a Nativity scene," Shinichi explained dryly, stalking towards the magician.

"Kaito…" Saguru growled, stalking towards him from the other direction. Despite his boyfriends' irritation, Kaito just grinned wider.

"I didn't steal _all_ of it," he insisted. "I didn't bring the-"

There was a lot of green and red smoke and Shinichi could hear Saguru cursing, though he couldn't help because he was coughing and suddenly caught up in a rush of cloth. When the smoke cleared, he was wearing a lot of trailing, heavy clothing, and a turban that weighed a _ton_.

He was also carrying a box from which the smell of incense wafted.

"-wise guys!"

Shinichi exchanged a glance with Saguru, who was dressed similarly, but somehow he wasn't feeling too irritated anymore. The incense smelled _very_ nice. It was filling the entire room with a happy scent.

Kaito grinned, adjusted his own turban, then carefully moved the blanket to cover the baby Jesus' eyes.

_-----_

_Because Koorii likes 'em, and I have to say it's a cute threesome XDXD Please bless us with more _Why Not?_, Koorii-chan!_

_Creepy is about all Gin does, __**Marie Ravenclaw **__XDXDXD_

_Just doesn't fit, does it, __**FHP2208**__? XD_

_That's what Gin does, __**Pretztailfan95**__ XDXD Surely there's a tutorial somewhere on the site if you poke around enough…_

_It was priceless, __**Phantom-Akiko**__ XDXD It's from "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town", though I dunno if Gin knows that… XDXD_

_Thank you, __**llamaglamasama **__^_- It's as close as he gets to sweet XDXD_

_Very difficult to walk that line, __**SetoJouFan**__ :P_

_He's a God, __**Silvershadowbreeze**__. He's omnipotent, omniscient, immortal, sets commandments, rewards the good and punishes the bad, there are sacrifices… the list is endless XDXD_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	24. Day 24: Heiji x Kazuha

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_24:When your partner goes to the bathroom, rearrange his/her possessions. Tel them that Santa's Elves must have done it._

_Pairing: Heiji x Kazuha_

_Words: 285_

_-----_

Heiji frowned as he passed through the living room. He kept doing paperwork in their room in the little flat that he and Kazuha shared, trying to clear up a case before Christmas (and crap, he had to wrap Kazuha's present too, hopefully he could get that done while she thought he was still working), but whenever he left for a minute, searching for a drink or pens or whatever, he got a feeling that something was up. When he got back to the room, he could _swear_ that things were moving around.

He gave up and went to the bathroom. While he was in there, he heard light footsteps passing. Hadn't Kazuha holed herself up in the kitchen to wrap her presents?

He peeked out of the door, then leapt out of the bathroom and into the bedroom (it was a pretty small flat) with a cry of "AH-_HA_!"

Kazuha squeaked and nearly dropped the mirror she was holding. Heiji crossed his arms. "So ya _were_ movin' stuff around in here!"

"N-no, I'm moving stuff, um, _back_," Kazuha insisted. "Santa's elves moved 'em first! Really!"

Heiji stayed stern, though it was difficult because she looked so damn _cute _when she blushed like that.

"_Why,_" he demanded, "are ya movin' stuff whenever I leave the room?"

"Umm…. For the Feng Shui?" Kazuha suggested. Heiji slowly nodded.

"Sure," he said. "While ya do that, then, I'm gonna wrap stuff in the other room, if ya don't mind." He strode over to the bed, swept up the papers, and in the process very obviously carried off the plain white bag with her present in it. Kazuha sighed in defeat.

"Ya'll find out tomorrow mornin' anyways," Heiji grumbled.

_-----_

_Christmas Eve! Wow, already? Just one day of this left, and it's more focused on a very special Christmas present…_

_Nobody knows where Kaito gets or keeps his props, __**Marie Ravenclaw, **__but it's probably better not to ask.. XDXD_

…_you were trying to keep in a logical state of mind in regards to a drabble series with a "gratuitous amounts of crack" warning on it, __**Silver Shadowbreeze**__? XDXD Happy Birthday to them and Merry Christmas to you, I guess! ^_-_

"_Gratuitous amounts of crack", __**Pretztailfan95**__… XDXD And maybe. So much of it keeps jumping into my head that I may well have most of it written before long… but for now, APT is my first priority :P_

_But of course, __**White Mage Koorii**__ XDXD Hope to see it when it's out, but I know you're doing a lot just now so take your time- your fics are always worth it! ^_-_

_I actually LOLed when Koorii suggested it, __**SetoJouFan**__… and they _are_ dolls :P Though they say he can see and hear everything you do… XDXD_

_Christmas presents come tomorrow, __**Phantom-Akiko**__… For now, a little canon fluff to counteract yesterday's hit of pure crack XDXD_

_I can think of two explanations, __**llamaglamasama…**__ either she invented IVF two millennia early, or she wasn't a virgin. Apparently, the earliest Latin texts use the word for "virgin", but the even older greek texts that they were translated from use a word meaning "young woman" which was mistranslated slightly… easy mistake to make, think of the difference between "maid" and "maiden". Gotta love creative mistranslation. My favourite is that the phrase in the Qur'an that is taken to mean "seventy-two virgins" may have originally been meant to mean "clear white raisins"… XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Fangirls forever!_

_I'm sure they cheered up quickly enough, __**FHP2208**__ ^_- _

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


	25. Day 25: Shinichi x Ran

_**Ways To Torture Your Partner At Christmas**_

_25: SPECIAL OMAKE TIME! Challenge: break the fourth wall._

_Pairing: Shinichi x Ran_

_Words: 261_

_-----_

"Merry Christmas!" Ran sang happily, popping her head into Shinichi's room. "Yukiko-san told me to come on up."

"Merry Christmas!" Shinichi said with a grin, spinning around his computer chair and hugging her, pressing a kiss on her lips. He tasted like gingerbread mocha.

There was a wolf-whistle from down the hall. Shinichi made a gesture that was _not_ in keeping with seasonal cheer at his father and stepped back into his room, pulling Ran with him.

"Have you seen this?" he asked, indicating the computer where a YouTube window was open. Ran frowned.

"A Fairytale Of Osaka?" she asked, reading the video title. "Isn't the song called A Fairytale Of New York?"

"It is, but it's an AMV, look," Shinichi said, hitting "play". The music of the Pogues and Kirsty MacColl began playing, but the video wasn't the old black-and-white affair.

"Oh, wow!" Ran said. "That's so sweet! Wow, the effects are really good…"

"Apparently, Mangaluva got Sony Vegas for Christmas," Shinichi said, reading the notes on the side. "I'll write down the URL for you…"

"There's paper here," Ran said, handing him a sheet.

"There you go," Shinichi said, writing it down. "She wrote about us again too, did you know?"

"What? Really?" Ran said, leaning over his shoulder. "A new oneshot?"

"Not quite," Shinichi said. "It's a sort of omake for When Pandora's Box Is Opened, it's been put in after the epilogue."

"Pretty long for a oneshot," Ran said, scrolling down the text. "Wow, everybody has kids…"

"Guess she likes little kids, she put a ton in that InuYasha fic too," Shinichi commented. Then he popped up again. "Anyway, I shouldn't be on there. We were going to go out, weren't we?"

"Why do you think I still have my coat on?" Ran said, rolling her eyes. Shinichi grabbed a soft blue scarf.

"I've got a present for you," he said, slipping a little wrapped package into his pocket. "I'll give it to you once we get away from my parents…"

"Good, because I have one for you too," she said, slipping an arm around his waist. "And something else for when we get away from your parents…"

_-----_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!_

_I have two Christmas presents, as Shinichi pointed out! The first is my first ever AMV on Sony Vegas:_

_http:// www(dot)youtube(dot)com/ watch? v= GIu3rYi4WFY_

_and the second is, yes, a WPBIO Christmas Oneshot. I put it after the epilogue, but here's the link:_

_.net/s/4973461/91/When_Pandoras_Box_Is_Opened_

_Merry Christmas and thank you!_

_I don't like to cheat much either, **Silver Shadowbreeze...** but my brother will do ANYTHING... XDXD_

_If you like HeiKazu, **FHP2208**, you'll love the AMV..._

_Still had SHinRan left, **Silver Shadowbreeze**... there's plenty of Kaito messing around in WPBIO, though..._

_Watch the AMV, **Pretztailfan95**. It'll cheer you up, I promise ^_-_

_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. They belong to Aoyama Gosho, but won't you indulge in the spirit of peace and love and sharing and let me use them?_


End file.
